Yo-kai War
Yo-kai War takes place in an alternate universe where World War III started in 1955 and whipped out the human race, and the Yo-kai rebuilds the human civilization and srule the human world. But Professor Doctor is reviving the Human race. Plot In the year 1955, The Soviet Union started World War III by launching deadly nuclear missiles and bombs, And the United States starts to launch its own nuclear warheads against the Soviet Union. And other countries had launched their warheads causing the extinction of the human race and the destruction of civilization. But one Rank-E Drain Attribute Yo-kai Professor Doctor manages to collect some human samples like hair, blood, ect before their annihilation with the help of Hovernyan who lost 2 human friends Nathaniel and Kenny. 92 Years later in the year 2047 after the nuclear war that ended the human race, The Yo-Kai rebuild human civilization in a futuristic style with flying cars, new technology, robottcs, etc. But the Soviet Union has been rebuild by the evil Yo-kai and expanded consuming Japan, Vietnam, Mongolia, China, Korea (Both North and Soth), Iran, Iraq, Greece, Pakistan, Laos, Afghanistan, Yugoslavia, Transcaucasia, (Which was separated from Russia, but consumed once again.) and Bulgaria re-organizing the Soviet Union into the Greater Soviet Socialist Republic. (Or Greater Soviet Union (GSSR)) With Kitty Lightningkat, Dame Dedtime, McKraken, and Shireton ruling the Greater Soviet Union. But there is a rebellion in Japan known as the Yo-kai Resistance Lead by Commandonyan and Whisper Who was freed by Commandonyan) as second in command while their secret base is where Springdale once stand. Meanwhile, in the United States, Professor Doctor and his assistant Hovernyan went on planning to revive the human race, by using the crystals and the machines with the DNA Ssaples recovered. It went into a success as the machines recreates12 human babies (6 boys and 6 girls to be exact) Both Professor Doctor and Hovernyan cheered with excitement. 2 years later in the year 2049, The Merican Yo-kai Government approves Professor Doctor and Hovernyan's Human revival experiment and keeps it a secret from the outside world. They relocate 12 human children to Area 51 where they can live, play, and learn. Later back at Professor Doctor's lab, he and his assistant Hovernyan creates 4 more human babies (2 boys and 2 girls). But one baby boy (Which is Nathan in this timeline) reaches out from his crib and grabs a portal gun, Suddenly Professor Doctor and Hovernyan catches the human baby in the act with the portal gun as they ran towards him and tries to stop him, but the baby boy pulls the trigger and sends himself to the Yo-kai World making Professor Doctor and Hovernyan horrified. But Professor Doctor Dismisses the incident, and continues to revive the human race, but Hovernyan is still in horror. The human baby boy descends to the Yo-kai world and crashed landed making him cry really loud. But suddenly A female Rank-S Earth Attribute Yo-kai known as Groundubi (whom shares similarities with Kyubi) discovers the human baby boy in a shock, but she takes him and raises him as her own son. Another 2 years halved passed in 2051, Professor Doctor creates human twins (a boy and a girl) with black hair, and blue eyes. Later that night the twins grabs the portal gun, and puls the trigger sending them to the Yo-kai world just like the other one (Nate). Professor Doctor and Hovernyan heard a noise and the see the portal gun, then they realized that they've set themselves to the Yo-kai world just like the last one (Nate). Professor Doctor dismisses it, and place the gun in a vault. The twin's babies descedns to the Yo-kai world right in Groundubi's den. Groundubi sees the twin babies and a shock. Her adopted human son (Nathan) later known as Zaku naked and sees his adopted mother Groundubi with the twins. She adopts the twins and making Zaku (Nate) a brother. 4 Years later in 2055 Zaku (Nathan) now 6 years old and with cowlicks sticking up on his short brown hair, and a small amount of hair on his back of his neck and still naked, and his adopted twin siblings now known as Dakuah with his black hair medium and his twin sister now known as Sakura with her hair extra long both of the twins are naked with their adopted brother Zaku (Nate). Later that night, Zaku (Nate) and his adopted twin siblings Dakuah, and Sakura got out of their beds, and they sneak out of their homire with o uttheir adopted mother Groundubi noticing while a sleep. To explore what used to be the human world. There in the human world, the children sleeps under the tree.Tthe next morning, Zaku (Nae , Dakuah, and Sakura sees a building which is a weapon research facility. They proceed further, and they went inside the weapon research facility. There, they see a huge super tank with 3 main cannons, 4 smaller guns mounted on the front of the vehicle just below the main cannons, 4 Missile pods, 2 Twin barrelled laser cannon, and a Mega Laser. Zaku (Nate), Dakuah, and Sakura goes inside the tank and they start to mess around. Suddenly Nate pushes the button, and the tank starts to move breaking through the wall. Zaku and his adoptive siblings Dakuah, and Sakura becomes excited, and they drove North where a battle is going on. There the Yo-Kai Resistance and their leaders Commandonyan, and Whisper battles off the robots along with the Imperialist, Wicked, and SocialistT rirbe Yo-kai. General Claw along with Claude and Hans, Uses their powers to attack, but Commandonyan blocks the attack with Tails of Defense. Suddenly the super tank shows up out of nowhere and goes on a frenzy forcing the Yo-Kai to scramble. General Claw becoese outrade to see his tank in actio, and demands to know who's piloting it. But Claude Hans and the others are not sure. Inside the tank Zaku, Dakuah, and Sakura starts to mess with the controls forcing the tank to fire with everything. But then Commandonyan uses the scrambler blaster to short circuit the tank. The tank spirals out of control, and the kids start to panic. Commandonyan knocks the tank on i's side. General Claw becomes furious after the tank had been damaged thanks to commandonyan. General Claw orders whoever piloted the tank to come out. Coming out of the tank are Zaku, Dakuah, and Sakura. They're alright but the Yo-Kai on both sides becomes shocked and horrified, General Claw went into a state of horror saying "No it... it can't be!" Suddenly Groundubi pops out of nowhere and attacks General Claw. She grabs Zaku, Dakuah, and Sakura, but Commandernyan and Whisper tells her to wait but she teleported right in front of their eyes. Later back in the Yo-Kai world at Groundubi's den, Groundubi was upset with her adoptive children while crying for sneaking out, and sayin that they've could halve gotten themselves killed. Zaku, Dakuah, and Sakura, stars to cry, and they apologizs to their mother Groundubi for sneaking out. Groundubi orders them to promise never to sneak out ever again. They keep their promises, and they hug their mother. Characters Humans Zaku (Nathan) Dakuah Sakura 12 Human Children Nathaniel Adams (deceased) Kenny Forester (deceased) Yo-Kai Professor Doctor (Debut) Groundubi (Debut) Commandonyan (Debut) Shireton (Debut) Hovernyan Whisper Kitty Lightningkat Dame Dedtime McKraken General Claw Claude and Hans Category:Alternate Universe, Category:Yo-Kai War